Dangerous Liaisons
by Ethriel
Summary: Kai Hiwatari and Tala Ivanov they obey no laws, they have no limits, but there is one rule in the game of seduction Never fall in love. AU KaixTala KaixRei Yaoi
1. Prologue

Dangerous Liaisons Prologue

-

This is my new fic idea, based on the movie **Cruel Intentions**. Sadly, for those of you who enjoyed the movie, I will be changing several things, mainly because I find the ending unrealistic, but hey, that's creativity for you. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and take the time to R&R.

Summary: Kai Hiwatari and Tala Ivanov; they obey no laws, they have no limits, but there is one rule in the game of seduction - Never fall in love. AU KaixTala KaixRei

-

"_Jesus! We've been at this for two months!" The angry blonde female snipped from over her clipboard, glaring at the young man who sat at the opposite side of her desk, crimson eyes coolly focused on her own blue eyes._

"_I know." He replied monotonously._

"_And you haven't made an **ounce** of progress!" She continued angrily._

"_I know." The bluenette repeated calmly, removing a cigarette packet from his black Armani jacket and removing one before placing it between his lips, removing a solid gold Zippo lighter from the other._

_Dr Judy Tate didn't need to look up from her clipboard to know what he was doing and hissed, "There's no smoking in my office Kai, you know that."_

_Sneering, the bluenette put the cigarette packet and lighter back in his pockets, watching as the blonde therapist before him looked up to face him, shaking her head - almost as if she pitied him. He granted her a cool glare. "What do you want me to say?" He asked icily. "That I'm supposed to feel remorse because I act the way I do? The truth is, Dr Tate, I do **not**."_

_Dr Tate merely shook her head and took a few notes._

"_Look," Kai continued, ignoring the fact she was probably writing down that he should go to Sex Addicts Anonymous or some such crap. "I'm not like all the other kids in high school. I don't care about book reports and extra-credit. Teachers are idiots anyway. The only challenge out there for me is men. You see a guy you like. You pursue him. You conquer. You move on. It's exciting."_

_Dr Tate glanced up momentarily to remind him of something he had previously said, "But you said you have the worst reputation."_

_Kai smirked. "I do."_

"_Don't you want to change that?"_

_Kai sighed and leant back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head as he tilted it back to stare at the roof. "Let me tell you something, doctor. Submissive's like a dominant with a bad rap. They say they don't, but they don't mean it. They all think that they're the ones that are going to," the bluenette paused to smirk coldly, "'save me'." he looked back to Judy to find her eyes focused upon him. He gave her an even icier smirk. "The trick is to let them think it's true."_

"_I think that's all the time we have for today."_

_Kai straightened back up to stare at his doctor. "Same time next week?"_

"_No. I think this is going to be our last session."_

"_Why?" Kai asked, only half disappointed by the news. "I like spending time with you." His eyes trailed at their leisure over her body, and he offered her a small smile, that bordered on being smug. "You know, you're quite attractive for a woman your age. You have killer legs. **Killer**."_

"_This isn't a joke Kai." Judy snapped, her cheeks flushing. "Your parents spend a lot of money to send you here. I'm trying to help you."_

"_Don't be insecure doc, you're a big help." Kai was on his feet, slowly walking over to one of her bookshelves, filled with Freud and Jung books. He picked one of the books of Freud and looked to Judy from the corner of his eye, "He was a coke addict, you know."_

_Judy scowled darkly, glaring at the sixteen year old. "You think you can come in here with that cute little smirk on your face and try to flirt with me. It doesn't work Kai."_

_Said smirk widened a touch. "It works a little."_

"_No, it doesn't." the doctor got out through gritted teeth. "I see right through you."_

"_You do?" Kai enquired boredly, growing tired of his games with the doctor._

"_I hope for your sake you grow out of this immature phase. It's going to get you into trouble."_

"_Well you don't have to get nasty about it." Kai frowned, feigning hurt. He moved back over to the doctor's desk, picking up his dark sunglasses from where he'd rested them before, as he spotted a picture. Picking it up he eyed the boy framed in gold. His hair was a sunny blonde, just like Judy's. His eyes were a stunning blue, just like Judy's._

_Though neither of their eyes, his mind hissed, compared to the beautiful blue eyes of his step-brother. Whose eyes he dreamed about making water with tears as he did all sort of things he shouldn't with the younger…_

_He shook his head, dismissing the thoughts of Tala as he stared at the photo._

"_My son, Max." Judy said from behind him._

_Kai gave her one word. One word he knew would piss her off and provide him with a little more entertainment. "Yummy."_

"_Don't even think about it!" The blonde hissed. "Unlike you Max is an exceptionally well-rounded young man, who happens to be attending Princeton_ _this fall. He's way too smart to fall for your lines of B.S."_

_Kai arched a brow, a smirk curling his lips as he set the photo back down. "Really? Care to make a wager on that?"_

"_Good luck Kai." Judy dismissed him._

"_What, nervous I'm going to win?"_

"_Would you please leave?" She insisted, glaring at the younger male._

_Kai put on his glasses, offered her a debonair smirk, and left._

"_Asshole." She muttered._

The stunning burgundy eyes blinked open, staring at the white painted roof of the same office he had sat in six months ago when he'd had that conversation with his therapist, Judy Tate. And like most people, she had had her price to keep him on as a patient.

"Kai."

His eyes swayed towards her. No longer did he sit on the chair. He lay on the rather comfortable couch in the office, while she sat in the chair, facing him.

"Kai." She repeated, sighing deeply, tapping her pen against her notepad in agitation. "Let's **try** and focus." She sighed once more, uncrossing her legs as she shifted in her seat, resting her weight now on the right arm rest rather than the left.

Kai shifted also so he sat on the edge of the couch, staring blankly at the doctor. "What can I possible say? I'm a fool!" He muttered angrily, walking towards the glass wall to look down into the crowded mall below Judy's office.

"You're not a fool." Judy disagreed, sounding rather reluctant about it.

"Yes I am!" Kai said with a bitter laugh, resting his head against the cool glass. "I can't feel sorry for myself just because I'm some poor little rich boy."

Judy heard the tightness in his voice and sighed softly. "It's not your fault." She promised soothingly. "Adolescence is a difficult time. And without great parenting, things can go awry!" She heard a repetitive clunk and looked to Kai, to find him pounding his own head against the glass. "But **you** have to rise above their mistakes."

Kai turned to face her, letting one side of his body rest on the glass, watching as she reached over to grasp something before stretching out her arm with a falsely warm smile.

"Here." She insisted.

He moved closer and took the object from her hands, a wicked smile curving his lips. "Wow! An autographed copy." He looked back at her with eagerness. "Can I keep this?"

"It's yours." She smiled, waving her hand to him magnanimously, quickly jotting down in her notes, 'Bill for book $$'. She looked back up at him. "You have to stop being so hard on yourself. What is in the past is over."

Kai smiled a little. "You're right." He agreed quietly. "I-It's hard to believe there was once a period in my life when the only thing I could think about was…sex."

Judy smiled at the way he hesitated in saying the word and made a disgusted noise, still smiling. "It's no way to go through life."

Kai nodded. "I know. I mean, take yourself for example…you have killer legs. I think I mentioned it once to you before…I'd **love** to photograph them…" He drifted off for a moment, staring at the long, lightly sun kissed limbs revealed by her purple pencil skirt before shaking his head, forcing himself back to the present. "But that was the old me." he gave her a small grin. "I'm cured now."

"So proud of you. Session's up." Judy murmured disinterestedly, nodding.

"Same time next week?" Kai enquired politely.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I'm going on my book tour. I'll be back in a month."

"But why?" Kai asked, his voice in a slightly whining tone.

Judy laughed. "Because other people need my help too." She moved away from the seat and back to her desk, sitting down in her chair and smiling at Kai. "You'll be just fine."

"I hope so." Kai sighed, once again picking up the photograph of Max and smiling. "How's Max doing?"

"Good, good. He just finished his first bunch of exams, excelled on them all."

Kai smirked a little, nodding. It had become a weekly routine, he always asked how Max was doing before he left.

"Remember, if you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to call my office." Judy informed, taking the photo from Kai and placing it back on the desk.

"I could use a hug." Kai suggested plaintively, holding out his arms.

Wisely, Judy hesitated. Foolishly, she got out of her seat and moved around the desk to embrace him, only to be pulled tightly against his body as he crushed her in a hug. "All righty, there you go." She murmured in a slightly annoyed tone, moving away from Kai. Her phone rang just as she was about to move back around to her chair and she sighed, hitting the speaker button as Kai stared at her. "Yes?"

"**_Your son on line 1."_** Her secretary said over the intercom.

"Put him on hold." Judy brushed off, still looking at Kai. She hit the speaker phone button once more to turn it off and took Kai's elbow, leading him towards the door. "Take care of yourself Kai." She bade as he reached the door.

"Thank you." he said, pausing to lift up the book. "For everything."

Judy nodded, sighing in relief as he walked out the door. "Prick." She muttered under her breath, walking back over to her desk and her forgotten notes, sitting down in her chair and picking up her pencil, writing out a few notes. The phone rang again and she sighed, picking up the receiver. "Yes?"

"**_Your son is still holding."_** Her secretary reminded.

"Shit." Judy muttered, slamming the pencil down onto the desk. "Put him through."

"**_You kept my on hold!"_** The distraught voice of her son yelled down the phone.

"I'm sorry honey, what's the matter?" Judy asked calmly, leaning back in her plush leather chair, staring down at the file lying beside her notepad, seeing Kai's face smirking up at her.

-

Max sat in his dormitory at the Princeton campus. He was before his computer, tears streaming down his cheeks as he stared at the monitor, a picture stuck to the side with a bit of blue-tack, while several pictures decorated the inside of the screen, the website he was staring at called '**155 Sugar Web'**.

He sobbed as he stared at them, holding the phone to his ear. "He told me he loved me!" The blonde boy whimpered, squeezing his eyes closed as an animatronics voice said 'Slut', as it did every twenty seconds or so. "I'm **so** stupid!"

-

Judy frowned a little at hearing the tears in her son's voice. "Alright Max, just calm down. Take a deep breath, step out of the circle," She murmured in a soothing voice, straightening up in her seat as she flipped to a new page in her notebook.

-

"Oh would you just cut your psycho-babble bullshit mom!" Max screeched, staring at the pictures. "There are pictures of me on the internet!"

The title of the first was '**Ivy League Bound**', and beneath the caption was a photo of him tied to his bed at the university, smiling, with only a Princeton banner to cover his nudity.

The second was the cover of his mother's book, only modified to the boy in the picture beside the computers will. Instead of Judy sitting in her seat dressed in an expensive lavender suit, was Max smiling coyly in nothing but his birthday suit, legs crossed and one hand supporting his head.

The books title, '**Great Parenting**' had had several question marks added to the end, below it at the bottom saying, '**How To Raise The Perfect Slut!**' instead of '**How To The Perfect Child**'. To the left of the modified cover of Dr Judy Tate's book was a link. '**For more pictures and great parenting tips CLICK HERE!**'

"**_What kind of pictures?"_** Judy asked angrily, diverting him from his thoughts as he picked up the photo of the boy, trying but being unable to scowl at it.

"Nudie pictures!" He exploded, sobbing once more. "What do you **think**!"

"**_CHRIST! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!"_**

Max's breath hitched as he whimpered, staring down into the smirking face that had done this to him. "He was j-just so…charming…"

-

Judy's face was contorted into a mask of rage, glaring at her non-present son. This kind of thing could ruin her! "…**_and all he said was how I had killer legs…"_**

'_You're quite attractive for a woman you're age…you have killer legs…**killer**…'_

The blue eyes widened drastically as the words played back in her ears. "…**_and how he'd love to photograph them…"_**

'_He's way too smart to fall for your lines of B.S.'_

'_Really? Care to make a wager on that?'_

"…**_and things just got completely out of hand!"_**

'_What, nervous I'm going to win?'_

-

"Mom?" Max asked when he got no reply. No screaming. No yelling. Not even breathing. Just silence. "Are you there?"

His fists clenched and he dropped his picture of his now ex-boyfriend Kai Hiwatari.

"**MOTHER!**"

-

In Judy's office everything was silent apart from Max's quiet scream down the line. The receiver swung from side to side, hanging down the desk, swaying. The door slammed shut.

-

Kai smirked a little as he paused by a trashcan, staring down at the book as he smirked, dropping it inside. He was about to start walking again when he heard a banging and someone screaming his name and turned back around, to see Judy standing at the high glass wall of her reception one floor above him, pounding on the glass with her fists, her face set in an almost insane snarl.

He grinned nastily, putting his hands in his pockets as he stared up at her smugly. Other people were also watching her, a world renowned child psychiatrist, screaming and slamming her fists against the glass. She was definitely ruined now. This thought made his grin widen.

"**KAI! You're going to pay for this, you little shit! You hear me? You sicko! Pervert!"**

Kai arched a brow and tilted his head to the left, pretending to try and hear her better -knowing it would only enrage her further- as he continued to stare up at her.

"What's her problem?"

Kai turned at the soft voice to find an attractive man standing beside him. He was probably a year or so younger than he himself, but he smirked charmingly, Judy completely dismissed from his mind. "Looks like someone's in need of some therapy." He said smoothly, causing the guy to giggle. In the background he heard Judy screaming again and shot her a quick look to see her shoving a security guard away from her, telling him to fuck off.

He turned back to the boy. "So what's your name?"

"Wyatt." He replied, smiling.

"Wyatt?" He repeated, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

Wyatt nodded.

"God, you're beautiful." He said, with a little less effort than usual.

Wyatt brushed some hair back from his eyes embarrassedly, smiling. "Thank you."

"I'm going to take you to lunch." Kai decided, to which Wyatt nodded and breathed out an 'okay'. Both turned and walked away from Judy's ranting, Kai slipping his hand around Wyatt's as they walked.

-

There we go, there's the prologue. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 1

Dangerous Liaisons Chapter 1

-

I am back with chapter one, sorry for the long wait -.-;; net problems. Several people have asked, but as I've written back, no, I cannot go into too much detail about who Kai ends up with, how, and why. Or if Kai dies, as Kai does in the movie. All I can guarantee for certain is that my ending is going to be very different from the movies ending, which I found a complete anti-climax. But my guess (and personal tastes) suggest he will end up with Tala. That's all I can say on the matter.

Anywho, thanks to you guys! Here's some nice KaiTala stuff for y'all!

-

Car horns blared as a Jag convertible stopped in the middle of the road before doing a U-turn and parking in front of a lush town-house. Kai didn't even seem to notice, or he just didn't care, and grabbed his journal from the passengers seat before getting out, closing the car door behind him.

As he was about to walk away a female voice spoke and he turned to face it, sneering. A female parking attendant stood before him, apparently momentarily stunned before her eyes flicked down to her ticket book. Her hand shook as she began writing it out. "You can't park here, sir."

Still sneering Kai removed some money from his pocket, stuffed it into her shirt pocket, and walked off. As she tried to call him back he merely waved his hand dismissively.

-

The Hiwatari house had enormous living room by Manhattan standards. It had an excellent view of the park and was filled wall-to-wall by portraits of ancestors passed and eclectic art from all around the world, showing visitors to the household that its owners loved to travel.

Lee, the Valmont's housekeeper slipped silently into the room, moving swiftly yet soundlessly over to one of the children of the house, setting a tray of sushi down before him, straightening up and folding his hands before him, waiting for a dismissal or another task.

Tala Ivanov, a just-shy-of-sixteen year old, nodded and smiled politely as Hiro spoke to him, not even acknowledging Lee. He was a porcelain skinned wasp with all the grooming any parent could want in an East Coast child. He sat with great posture, back straight, legs crossed before him, though his smile bordered on being a little too tight and the crystal blue eyes just a little too bored to be polite.

He listened attentively as Hiro Granger, a 23 year old nouveau-riche socialite talked incessantly, Tyson Granger sitting by his side. It took all the will-power he had to restrain himself from glaring balefully at the other teen, or sneering at him for wearing the baggy shorts that he could plainly see up and the Koala t-shirt.

"I can't tell you how happy we are that Tyson is going to be attending Manchester with you this fall. You've always been an inspiration to me on raising him. I just hope he can rise to the high standards you've set for him."

Tala noticed the warning glance that was sent momentarily to Tyson, but kept his smile in place and the smirk restrained. "I'll do my best." He assured, though he was sure the standards he had set for the bluenette were much lower than Hiro thought. He suddenly remembered Lee's presence and turned to him. "Thank you Lee. That will be all." He dismissed politely in Chinese, to which the other nodded and left the room just as silently as he had entered.

"What was that?" Tyson asked ignorantly.

The smile on Tala's face tightened another notch. "I was thanking him. Chinese is such a beautiful language, don't you think?"

Hiro turned his head to face Tyson, too polite to turn away from the host fully. "Tala is a straight-A student at Manchester, as well as Student Body President and the President of the French Club." His hand landed on Tyson's knee and he patted it indulgently. "Listen to whatever he has to say and you'll go far."

The long black lashes that framed the china blue eyes fluttered for a moment before Tala dropped his eyes to the floor in faux modesty. "You're too kind." He murmured in French.

"How **do** you do it?" Hiro asked with a wistful sigh. "I mean with all the peer-pressuring that goes on in high-school. **Where** do you get your strength?"

Tala felt his lungs tighten, as if he had a two-hundred pound man sitting on his chest, and swallowed slightly, somehow managing to keep his lips in a smile. He lifted a hand slowly, hoping to God it wasn't shaking, and hooked his fingers into a silver chain that went around his neck. "I know this sounds…corny, but whenever I feel a temptation of peer pressure," He eased it out before taking the crucifix in his fingers and showing it to Hiro, continuing, "I turn to God and he helps me through the problem. Call me an anachronism, but it works."

Hiro didn't answer for a moment before he managed, "That's beautiful." In an admiring voice.

"What are the boys like?"

Both Tala and Hiro turned to face the youngest male in the room at his input and Tala's eyes narrowed, the smile slipping from his face, his hands resting on the couch he sat on, fisting tightly.

'Rik.'

"Tyson!" Hiro hissed, glaring at his brother for a moment. He then forced a chuckle, turning his eyes back to the recomposed redhead. "You'll have to forgive him Tala. As you know he's been home-schooled…and his sexual preferences deviate from my own…"

Tala smiled indulgently at the pair. "Don't worry, that's totally understandable, my own preferences lie there also." After showing Hiro his forgiveness for Tyson's rudeness, he looked to the source of their discussion, the smile turning into a condescending smirk. "Most of the boys that matriculate at Manchester are very upstanding gentlemen…" His upper lip curled slightly as a name rang out repetitively in his mind. "However there are the few occasional bad apples."

'Rik.'

"Like your step-brother Kai." Hiro said, the disgust evident in his voice. He failed to notice the shiver that rattled the younger males frame as the name was spoken. "I can't believe they didn't expel him after what he did to the school nurse."

"I hear she's recovering quite nicely." Kai's voice flowed across the room smoothly, footsteps sounding as he made his way into the room with a smirk. He walked over to the older male, leaning down to his ear and saying loudly, "Nice to see you again, Mr Granger!"

Hiro winced slightly as he kept his eyes pointedly focused on Tala. "You remember my brother Tyson?" He enquired, managing to sound polite to the male he reviled.

The garnet orbs swayed to the boy sitting beside Hiro as his smirk turned charming automatically, walking back towards his brother. "What an adorable shirt you're wearing." He complimented insincerely, resting his elbow on the arm of the sofa.

Tyson plucked the front and smiled, looking down at it. "Thanks, my dad took me on a trip to Australia."

Kai's smirk widened and his eyes glinted, though they were still hidden by his sunglasses, his head tilting to get a look up the boy's shorts. "How are things down under? Blossoming I hope." The end part was stage-whispered to Tala, who gave him a non-too-discreet elbow in the side, hissing out "Kai!" while Hiro nudged his brother's thighs together with his hand.

Tala felt indescribably jealous at that moment, and he knew it. What made the jealousy and humiliation worse was that he knew that Kai knew he was jealous, and that Kai had provoked him on purpose. What Kai did not know was the other reason Tala disliked…well, more like despised, Tyson Granger. "Tyson will be attending Manchester this fall."

"Outstanding." Kai murmured, removing his sunglasses and placing them in his jacket pocket.

"What year are you in?" Tyson asked, his eyes eagerly gazing at every inch he could of Kai, just as a dog would eye a juicy bone that it was unable to reach it due to the leash around its neck. In this case the person holding the leash would be Hiro.

"I'm what you would call a fifth year senior." Kai answered, still smirking charmingly, knowing that Tyson wanted him and Tala was jealous, as well as pissed.

Tyson blinked for several long moments, while Kai maintained eye-contact and once again thought about how much prettier his brother's eyes were than any other he had seen. "But I thought high-school is only four years?" He said after a moment.

"It is," Kai admitted smoothly, "unless you're a fuck up, like myself." He tossed the bluenette a wink and watched as the skin above Tala's left eye twitched.

"I think we'll be going now." Hiro informed, before turning his attention solely onto Tala, who lifted a hand to his chest and mouthed an apology. "Thank you for all of your help."

Tala got to his feet as the other two did, smiling at Tyson. His chest tightened a little more and he swallowed densely as he mentally promised himself that he would sate his need in only a minute or so. "I'll call you later and we'll get together and plan your curriculum."

"Thanks." Tyson said distractedly, still staring at Kai. Shyly, he mumbled out, "It was nice to meet you."

Kai blew him a kiss, wondering if Tala's eye had twitched again. He was left without a view of the redhead so he could only guess that it had. "Ciao."

"Let's go Tyson. **Now**." Hiro ground out, grabbing his brothers elbow.

Tala turned to Kai and shot him a mildly peeved look, which turned into a full blown glare as he saw that Kai was still checking out Tyson. Just before another door closed the pair heard Hiro speak once more.

"Keep your legs together, this isn't Jamaica!"

"I didn't know it was Asshole Day at the Hiwatari house!" Kai sneered, glaring at Tala. "Tell me, what **were** Mr. White-Trash and his stupid brother doing in **my **house?"

Tala shrugged calmly and sat back down on the couch, taking the crucifix around his neck into his shaking fingers, unscrewing the top and removing a small spoonful of fine white powder from inside the bottom half. He lifted it to his nose and inhaled deeply, eyes closed though he knew Kai was glaring at him. Kai did not approve of his little habit, but as far as Tala was concerned it was none of Kai's business. "Just taking the poor boy under my wing."

Kai glared down at Tala as he watched his step-brother snort the coke and sat on the couch beside him, waiting.

"The parental units called while you were out." Tala informed, rubbing the skin under his left nostril with a thumb before settling back into the arm of the couch, waiting for his pleasure cloud to descend.

"Lovely. How is your gold digging whore of a mother enjoying Bali? Zipping through my inheritance per usual?" Kai enquired mildly.

"Hopefully, though she suspects that your impotent decrepit alcoholic father is diddling the maid." Tala replied, just as placidly as Kai had.

"Excellent." The bluenette retorted smoothly.

"What's wrong with you today? Therapy not going well?"

Kai removed a handkerchief from his pocket with two fingers, staring at it with disgust. "Wyatt. 'Call me.'" He muttered, ending in an imitation of Wyatt before shifting off the sofa as he began to pace the marble floor of the living room.

Tala shrugged, made a noise under his breath as he picked up the handkerchief, wiping his nose delicately. His eyes followed Kai as he paced.

"I'm sick of sleeping with these insipid Manhattan debutants. Nothing shocks them anymore." He stopped before a nude Botticelli hung on the wall and stared at it, lifting a hand to scratch the pubic area. "I'm beginning to feel like I'm losing my touch." He admitted before leaning forward and pecking a kiss to the painting.

Tala smirked wickedly at those words. "Well you can relax. **I** have a mission for you." He said lowly, his body relaxing as the cocaine began to take affect.

"What?" Kai demanded, though he was only faintly interested as he turned around to face Tala, leaning against the wall.

The smirk on Tala's face decreased a fraction before slipping entirely and he said, "You remember Rik Reynolds, son of Garret Reynolds?"

Kai smirked at the mention of the name. "You mean the Nazi who dumped you over Fourth of July Weekend?"

Tala threw a piece of sushi at Kai, who caught it. "He didn't **dump** me. We had a parting of ways." Tala informed.

Kai just stared at Tala, still smirking, sushi in his hand waiting to be eaten. It only took a few moments for Tala to submit and sigh.

"Alright, he dumped me."

Kai's smirk widened as he popped the sushi into his mouth.

_Rik sat in his car, drinking from a hip flask. He didn't feel Tala pleasuring him, in point of fact he didn't even know Tala was there, he was so drunk he wasn't even sure where he was. All he knew was that the stars were exploding in bursts of red and green and blue and purple. That was the last thing he saw before he passed out._

"I went to great lengths to please Rik. **Huge** sacrifices were made on my part to keep him happy."

_Tala shifted into a seated position, taking one look at Rik before scowling darkly and slapping him in the face, trying to wake him up. The flask which had been filled with his precious brandy lay on the dusty floor outside of the car, Rik's arm hanging over the door, swaying from side to side. Though the brandy was gone, the smell still hung in the air and it made Tala's stomach turn._

"Swallow?" Kai enquired amusedly.

_Tala glared before spitting Rik's cum onto his face, wiping his mouth as he shifted out of the car and put his jacket back on before beginning to re-button his shirt._

"What do you think?" Tala sneered, glaring balefully at the older Russian.

_Tala sprayed his mouth with Binaca as he walked out of the small clearing, heading for the payphone, where he could call a limo to come and pick him up._

"I'm sorry." Kai apologised, sounding sincere enough.

Tala shifted, saying nothing of the apology as he looked away from Kai to watch his hands toy with his crucifix, lips held in a slight pout. "In any event, my feelings were hurt when I learned that Rik had fallen for someone else. Someone chaste…pure…innocent." The last three words were spat out, dripping with the disgust Tala felt at saying them.

Kai, on the other hand, was grinning nastily. "You don't mean…?"

Tala's scowl darkened. "That's right, none other than Tyson Granger."

_Tala was leaning against Johnny, his boyfriend of the moment, idly watching the clouds float by. He saw all different shapes, and noted the remarkable likeness between the clouds and cocaine, which Johnny had got him started on. They were both so white, and both made him feel happy._

_However, Johnny's next words did not make him happy. "Isn't that Rik?" He asked Tala._

_The blue eyes fell from the clouds back down to earth, and they narrowed sharply into a glare. It was Rik, and he was with some bumbling bluenette who was wearing a Mickey Mouse Club hat and licking an ice-cream cone while waving at Johnny, who just stared at him blankly in return._

_He took another lick of the double-scooped cone before it fell off and he muttered, "Shoot!" before stomping his foot against the ground. Rik stood by Tyson's side, as arm around the boys ample hips, also wearing a Mickey Mouse Club hat._

_Tala sneered and turned his eyes to Johnny. "Who's the retard he's with?"_

_Johnny seemed to think for a moment. "Tyson Granger, my uncle knows his brother and his father. The whole family are retards."_

_Tala didn't reply, storing the name away into his memory, watching as Rik led Tyson off to get him more ice-cream._

Kai snickered at Tala, who was sulking on the couch.

"I don't find this very funny." Tala sniffed, giving Kai a withering glance before looking out toward the window.

"So **that's** what this is all about." Kai chuckled, moving over to the piano and taking a seat on the edge. "We'll get together later and plan your curriculum." He imitated, still laughing softly to himself.

Tala smirked as he stretched out on the couch, one arm now above his head and on the arm of the chair, his eyes back on Kai. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." The smirk widened. "When I get through with him, he'll be the premier tramp of the New York area, and Rik's heart will be shattered. And of course his little Prince will be damaged goods."

Kai rolled his eyes at Tala wearily. "Why go through Tyson? Why not just attack Rik?"

The redhead sighed deeply and favoured Kai with a condescending smile. "If there's an attack made on Rik it could be traced back to me." He explained patiently. "And I can't allow that to happen…"

Kai watched as one of Tala's hands slid down his chest before falling onto the couch, as if he had been wiping away some piece of dirt, but Kai knew that it was merely Tala trying to tease him.

"…everybody loves me, and I intend to keep it that way."

"I see your point." Kai admitted, straightening up as he slowly moved toward his step-brother. "But why should I care?"

"I need you to seduce our young Tyson. Introduce him to your world of decadence and debauchery."

"Sounds intriguing." Kai murmured under his breath, his eyes following the hand that had once again began to caress Tala's torso.

"He **is** cute, you know." Tala whispered, placing a hand on Kai's chest as the bluenette went to kiss him. "Big blue eyes…a tight firm ass…" his foot slipped between Kai's legs and shifted slowly upwards, stopping when he reached Kai's crotch, still keeping the bluenette away from him. " And unchartered bootie…"

Kai watched as the younger male continued to caress his chest and licked his lips as he imagined touching that chest himself, only without the shirt. He brushed Tala's hand off his chest, leaning down once more, placing his hands at either side of Tala's head, his lips feathering across the redheads cheek.

Tala tilted his head so he was face to face with Kai, their lips **almost** touching, both of their eyes filled with desire. "Be her Captain Picard Hiwatari." The redhead murmured huskily, tilting his chin a little more so his lips ghosted against Kai's, his hand moving to run through the dark locks at the nape of the bluenette's neck. "Boldly go…" he allowed their lips to meet once more, ever so briefly, "…where no man has gone before…"

Kai stared down at Tala, knowing that he was turned-on and that he wanted the redhead, and that said redhead was now teasing him. And as much as he enjoyed pleasing Tala -even in the smallest ways- he knew he was going to anger the younger male with his next words, though he spoke them nonetheless. "I can't."

Tala shoved Kai away abruptly, sitting up properly as he glared at Kai. "Why not?" He demanded huffily.

Kai just looked at his brother. "Oh come on, Tala, It's too easy." He sighed. "'But I thought high school was only four years.' I mean, please. He knows nothing. He's seen nothing. I could have him under the table at Au Bar sucking me off before the appetizer arrived. Go get one of those moron friends of yours to do it. I have a reputation to uphold."

Tala sneered. "Oh but diddling the therapist's son is a challenge?"

Kai smirked. "She was over charging. It was a simple revenge move. What I have planned, though, requires sheer genius." He picked up a magazine he'd placed in between the pages of his journal and tossed it onto Tala's lap, watching him closely, wondering how well he'd take the news of his newest mission.

"I'm not interested in the latest dating tips from Jonathan Taylor Thomas, and I don't have to worry about alleviating menstrual cramps." He dismissed coolly.

"Shut up and turn to page 64." Kai ordered.

The submissive in Tala made him do as he was told, picking up the magazine as Kai shifted around behind the couch, his fingers beginning to walk down his chest. He hardly noticed them, staring at the article. The title read, '**A VIRGIN'S MANIFESTO. "Why I Plan To Wait," by Rei Kon, age 17, Kansas City, Missouri.'** He read only a few lines before snorting in disgust. "Jesus, is he for real?"

Kai smirked, nodding. "Oh yes. I've read it over and over. This baby is the real deal. Daddy's little angel. A paradigm of chastity and virtue."

"Big fucking deal." Tala yawned, feeling the magazine being snatched from his hand.

"Let's see here, blah blah blah, 'I love my parents', boring boring boring, 'making a mature decision'…here!" He said suddenly. "Rei has a boyfriend named Bryan. Been going out for a year, Bryan understands."

Tala shrugged, yawning again. "Bryan's getting it somewhere else, big fucking deal. But tell me, what do you plan to do - fly to Kansas and woo little Dorothy?"

Kai smirked. "It just so happens we're not in Kansas any more, Toto. Dorothy's father has accepted the new headmaster position at Manchester. He's staying with my aunt up in Connecticut while Daddy sells his house." He smirked to himself as he saw Tala's displeased scowl. "Can you imagine what this will do for my reputation? Screwing the new headmaster's virginal son before school starts…he'd be my greatest victory."

Tala smirked now too, shaking his head slowly. "You don't stand a chance. Even this is out of your league."

"Care to make a wager on that?" Kai challenged defiantly.

"I'll think about it." Was the dismissive answer.

Kai shrugged. "Oh well, since you're not man enough, duty calls. Time to add another chapter to my work of art."

Tala rolled his eyes, lying back down on the couch and closing his eyes. "Oh gee, your journal. Could you be more blatantly queer?"

"Could you be more blatantly desperate to read it?" Kai retorted as he exited the living room, heading for his bedroom.

Tala allowed himself to be lulled into a blissful place where he could think clearly due to the silence and smiled to himself. Kai wanted him very much. He felt secure in that knowledge. He knew that as long as Kai wanted him, other people did too. Kai could take anyone he wanted, easily, so for the bluenette to lavish affections on him meant something.

Then again, a disliked part of his mind hissed, he may only be infatuated by the fact that one, he's not supposed to have you, and two, he can't control you like he can everyone else. You resist his charms, and it annoys him and makes him more dedicated to succeed.

Tala shrugged to himself. If he gave Kai a nice few boners to fall asleep with that was fine with him, no matter how they got there. The more the merrier.

Rik was going to go down, no matter what he had to do. But he couldn't have Rik physically attacked, which was a major minus. He would have delighted in hiring a few guys to break the bastard's kneecaps, but that was not allowed. Because it would easily be traced back to him, and he was perfect. He couldn't allow such a thing to destroy his reputation.

And why was Kai suddenly being so choosy? Tyson was cute enough. Hell, Tala would have screwed Tyson himself if he had been into that kind of thing, but he preferred being on bottom. He didn't **like** being on the bottom though. It was strange. His body reacted more when he was on bottom, but he despised the fact he was the submissive in his relationships due to the fact he took it.

His happy cloud was beginning to darken so he shoved the thoughts away.

He wondered what Kai would have bet if he had agreed to the wager. It was in his favour, but he didn't really feel like betting against Kai at the moment. Kai had nothing he really wanted, besides himself, but he would not make a bet that if his brother lost he would have to fuck him. That would ruin the sex entirely, and he would feel like Kai was being completely forced into it rather than actually **needing** it.

And he needed Kai to need it. Not to do it because he'd lost some bet, but because he **needed** to have sex with him.

He could always make a bet that said he could read Kai's journal whenever he wished. No matter how much he denied it, he was desperate to find out exactly what his brother wrote into the damned thing. It drove him crazy sometimes when Kai would go out for a drive in his fucking Jaguar, leave his bedroom door unlocked, knowing Tala would go into his room to try and find the journal, only to be even more disappointed when he discovered it was in a locked drawer or absent all together.

A smirk suddenly curled his lips and his eyes opened. Kai's Jag. He shifted off the couch and walked out into the hall that led to his bedroom and Kai's, still smirking. He leant in the open doorway, watching as Kai sat behind his desk, a cigarette in one hand and a pen in the other. "About that little wager of yours…" He spoke, announcing his presence.

Kai looked up and leant back in his chair, putting down the pen and stubbing out his cigarette, indicating that Tala should come closer. As the redhead walked Kai watched the seductive sway of the lean but curvy hips.

"Count me in." He finished, talking a seat on the edge of Kai's desk, Kai's chair turned to face him.

"What are the terms?" The bluenette enquired lowly, eyes mildly curious.

"If I win…" Tala began, shifting off the desk and onto Kai's lap, "then that hot little car of yours…" he rested his forehead against Kai's, smiling. "Is mine."

"And if I win?" Kai asked, amused. He should have known Tala would ask something as ridiculous as that. He wouldn't bet his car, but it wouldn't hurt to let Tala give him his side of the bet. It only made it more arousing when he denied Tala and the younger would pout, sulking and leaving the room in a huff.

Tala shrugged the jacket of his suit off his shoulders, leaving him in only a white shirt and black pants and shoes, smiling coyly. "I'll give you something you've been jerking off about ever since out parents got married."

Kai swallowed a little, his tongue darting out to lick his dry lips. "Be more specific." He insisted, putting emphasis on each word.

"In English…" The younger moved his lips to right beside his ear, smirking now. "I'll fuck your brains out."

Kai laughed, pushing Tala back. He was tempted -very tempted, in fact- to accept, but he shook his head. "What makes you think I'd go for that bet? That's a 1956 Jaguar roadster. It's a $72 thousand car."

The smirk widened. "Because I'm the only person you can't control and it kills you." He remarked truthfully.

Kai sneered, looking away. He knew it was true. He couldn't control Tala, and that annoyed him greatly. **No one** resisted him, not even his own fucking father. What the hell gave Tala the right to think he could?

Because Tala was extremely beautiful, and he also knew how to wrap the world around his little finger, just like Kai did.

"Do we have a deal?" Tala asked, dismissing Kai's previous reaction.

"No way. That car means everything to me."

Tala placed his lips very lightly upon Kai's, slipping his tongue out to run it over the others lips, pulling back a little just when he knew Kai was about to react. "You can put it anywhere." He promised in a seductive whisper.

Kai lifted a hand and brushed a finger across the moist soft lips of his step-brother, who was still smirking at him. "Even there?"

"It would feel so yummy." Tala murmured huskily, tilting his head innocently to the side as he continued to stare at Kai, who was obviously contemplating the situation with the utmost seriousness.

A smirk curled the bluenette's lips also as he thought the offer through. He would win the bet, he had no doubt about that fact, and when he won he'd have Tala at his command. The boy would obey him, and once he'd established his dominance over the other, it would remain that way.

He would finally control the redhead. The smirk widened. "You've got yourself a bet, baby."

Tala moved gracefully off of Kai's lap and held out his hand. Kai shook it and he grinned. "Happy hunting Kai." He bade before turning and walking from the room, knowing that soon enough Kai's car would be his.

But then he thought of something else.

If this Rei shot Kai down…that would be another person who defied him…he didn't let it bother him though. He would just have to make a plan that ensured Kai's affections would remain his alone. No one would ever take Kai away from him. Ever.

Tala would kill anyone who tried before that ever happened.


	3. Chapter 2

Dangerous Liaisons Chapter 2

-

The meeting…a little different from the movie but hey, don't like it, sue me XD

-

Soft classical music floated through the air as well as the surprisingly quiet chatter from everyone in the room. Tala had always found these parties not only a bore, but an abnormality. No **fun** event should be this quiet. Then again he preferred spending his weekends at the trendiest discotheques, not in a room filled with stuffy conversation and even stuffier O.A.P's and music students.

He didn't notice Kai, who had been leaning behind the door waiting for him to arrive, and who appeared by his side as he walked through the main hall towards the ballroom. Not even when the bluenette moved directly before him, halting his process, and as he tilted his chin as he stared coolly into the fiery orbs before him. "Yes?"

Kai smirked, recognising this act. The one Tala always tried to pull at these parties. The redhead would rather be seen blowing a homeless man than caught talking to him at the 'Social Gathering of the Year', especially since Tala's little school was involved. Something about free scholarships to the music students who were interested or some nonsense. "You don't remember me pet? We spent a lot of time together in Manhattan…"

"Really? I'm sorry, but I spend a lot of time with a lot of men in Armani suits in Manhattan. Excuse me." Tala brushed off, trying to step around Kai, keeping his eyes focused straight ahead, but the bluenette stepped before him once again, hands moving to the collar of his shirt.

He undid the first button. "Well, if you don't remember me **with** the suit maybe you'll remember me **without** it?" Kai smirked, lowering his hands to the second. His fingertips didn't even brush the button as Tala grabbed his wrist and yanked him into a shadowed alcove. He could still see the redhead scowling darkly, glaring at him.

"I don't want to be seen talking with you, least of all here, and you know it."

Kai shrugged and buttoned his shirt properly, still smirking at his half-sibling. "Of course I do, however I felt the need to inform you that my little prize is here."

The corner of Tala's mouth twitched up into a smirk. "Mmm, extraordinary, but somehow I don't see you wooing him tonight. Or any night, to be honest."

Kai used his superior strength and speed to shove Tala back against the wall, and before the redhead could protest, crushed their lips together in a heated but unimpassioned kiss. Tala knew that the kiss was nothing more than a reminder of their bet, or perhaps even Kai feeling the need to stake a claim upon him. He didn't try to slip away, even after the bluenette leaned back from the kiss and offered him enough room to escape.

"Besides," Tala continued, as if he'd merely stopped for a breath or to have a drink, "I don't want to be seen talking with you, and as such have no intent to meet your soon-to-be failed conquest."

Kai allowed a finger to trace lightly up the buttons of Tala's shirt, head tilted slightly, eyes following his fingers path. He let his other hand rest at the wall a little above the red-head's shoulder and leaned in closer to his ear, smirking. "You just remember that **after** I've won, I expect you in my room…and bring those little handcuffs you do enjoy so much."

Tala laughed, shaking his head as he blatantly ignored the hand that was now trailing down his chest and how right and good it felt. "I don't think I'll need them, unless of course you try to keep **my** car and I have to take it from you." He shifted slightly, not failing to notice where Kai's hand had halted its travels.

Kai squeezed hard, a low chuckle escaping him as Tala gasped, the brilliant blue eyes fluttering closed. Soothingly he rubbed, deciding that this was delicious payback for the time his half-brother had dismissed him so blatantly. What better than giving his brother a little reminder of him each time he took a step throughout his party

"K-Kai…" Tala breathed softly, immediately clamping his teeth on his tongue to restrain any more sounds from escaping and his hand moving to the bluenette's wrist, half-heartedly trying to push it away.

Kai felt a sliver of arousal and delight spark his every nerve-ending as he heard his name spoken in such a weak and needy tone. He craved to hear that sound again, and out of sheer habit glanced behind him to see if anyone would notice him ravage his step-brother where he was.

Tala swallowed down a moan, his voice coming out in a growl he was thankful for due to his suddenly parched throat. "Quit it! This isn't the time, and you most certainly have not won yet…"

"No, I have not won yet," Kai agreed, his voice amused and triumphant, "but you **do** remember the last time your little school held a party like this, don't you?"

Tala thought back, and he thought hard, because Kai's hand was distracting him from every single thing apart from the pleasure that was wrapping his body in a warm glow…

_Tala had been talking with several very important investors in his school for aspiring music students when Kai had sidled up behind him, smiling charmingly to the investors while wrapping his arms around Tala's waist from behind, propping his chin on the redheads shoulder. "Hey honey," he had purred in his half-brother's ear, before glancing at the others who were giving him looks of disdain. "Gentlemen."_

_He had felt the redheads hand moving, sliding up his thigh…and then grabbing his balls in a death-grip for a moment or two, then relaxing his hand, a silent warning to the bluenette that should he have to, he'd hold on just as strong and for longer next time. He smiled politely at the investors and tilted his head, murmuring angrily over his shoulder, "What did I tell you? Leave me be, here, I won't be seen with **you**."_

"_I only came to keep you company, sweetheart." Kai answered normally, still smiling at the others who were doing their best not to meet his gaze. The hand on his balls tightened._

"_I can't stand people like you Kai, so leave me."_

"Tell me Tala," Kai murmured softly in his ear, almost lovingly, breaking him from his reverie, "now that our positions are reversed, and I have your prized asset in the palm of my hand...do you still wish not to be seen with me?"

Tala blinked his eyes open slowly, head fuzzy as he licked his lips. At some point during his memory Kai had unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his fly, and he could feel the warmth of the others palm as it teasingly stroked him through his underwear. He smiled. "Kai, Kai, Kai...these tactics may work on most of the bird-brains you've seduced--" His breath caught in his throat as the bluenette squeezed, not tightly enough to cause pain, but tightly enough for him to swoon and for his knees to weaken. He quickly placed the palms of his hands on the wall. His voice was soft and breathy as he finished his point, but the words sounded even more venomous in the light, airy tone no one could fake, "--but they're old, used and juvenile Why not be more creative the next time you try to get me in this position?"

Kai was stunned only for a moment, but after the moment had passed his free hand was fisted in the silken red locks and forcing his step-brother to look down. "For juvenile, old and used tactics they seem to be getting the desired results...I guess someone of your...extensive experience is just very accustomed to them."

"Bastard." Tala hissed furiously between his teeth, half in pleasure of the bluenette's hand, the other half in rage of his words. "Just finish it off or let go, I have no time for your childish games!"

"Oh yes, that's right isn't it little brother? You'll be making a speech tonight...and look how immaculately dressed you are...wouldn't it be a pity if you went on stage with a large, white stain on your pants?" While the words were worried, the tone of voice belied Kai's interest in that situation taking place.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I wouldn't dare to humiliate you before everyone by leaving evidence of our time together on your clothing? My dearest Tala, you mustn't know me as well as you thought."

Throughout the argument Kai's hand continued to stroke and squeeze, fondle and caress, and Tala was quickly feeling the beginnings of climax building in his stomach, tightening his insides, leaving a warm tingle on his skin. His eyes fluttered closed and he hoped his voice wasn't shaking when he asked his next question. "What do you want?"

Kai smirked, knowing that this battle was his. "Oh nothing much..." He murmured, continuing to pleasure the younger male, meeting the half-lidded glazed eyes, "all I want is for you to cry for me. Nothing too difficult. I used to hear you cry for Rik all the time...even when I knew you didn't enjoy it."

"Bastard!" The redhead reiterated, throwing his head back and using all his willpower to stop himself from bucking into the warm inviting hand.

Kai nuzzled his face into Tala's cheek, lips beside his ear. "Come on now, I know you're close Tala, all I want you to do is cum for me...and utter my name as you do so. Doesn't matter how loud or quiet, for I assure you, once I've won the bet, I'll make sure to experiment with the volume of your moans."

Tala bit his lower lip, refraining from replying, wondering if he should even give in and allow his brother this small victory. Sure, he could ignore the threat, keep his silence...but what would Kai do with the evidence, that was the problem. He knew his brother would do exactly as he'd said, and he couldn't afford that kind of thing. "Damnit Kai!" He hissed, "You win, all right?"

"That's what I like to hear..."

-

Tyson shifted next to Hiro, not meeting the eyes of the ancient men and women who were currently speaking with his older brother. Instead his eyes roved the room, looking urgently for his redheaded friend. He was no where in sight. The cobalt orbs swept the room once more, this time looking for the handsome bluenette who usually remained within arms distance of the redhead. He couldn't find him either.

"Tyson!" Hiro hissed, and the younger bluenette snapped around to face his older brother, noticing the narrowed eyes and clenched fists.

"Sorry, I thought I recognised someone."

"Tyson, this is Rei Kon. His father is going to be the new headmaster at Manchester."

Tyson smiled as he noticed the other teen standing at the border of the group, and the smile was returned with twice the brightness. "Hi."

"Hey." Tyson returned. "How long have you been here?"

"Um...about a week, I think." Rei replied after a moment of thought, eyebrows furrowed. "I've been staying in Connecticut, the lady who's taking care of me **insisted** I had to come to this thing." He added the end part after noticing that the 'adults' attention had diverted back to cooing over each other's wealth and standing in society.

Tyson giggled, nodding. "My brother." He sighed. "I was hoping Tala would be here, since it's his school and stuff, but I haven't seen him yet."

"Tala?" Rei repeated, head tilting. "Is he our age?"

"Yeah, he's at Manchester too. He's promised to show me arou—Hey! Tala!"

The redhead in question turned, and groaned softly in annoyance as he saw the bluenette waving at him from the other end of the room. Thankfully, an older female stepped up to him with a greeting, and he lifted a finger to signal he'd head over in a moment.

"He's busy at the moment."

"I guess since it's his school..." Rei shrugged, sensing bad vibes from the teen who wasn't even near them yet. But then again, when the bluenette walked in moments after, stroking a hand over the conversing Tala's lower back, those bad vibes tripled. He glanced back towards Tyson, who apparently had also noticed the bluenette's entrance. "Hey Kai!" He shouted.

Kai turned, smiled a little, and glided quickly to the younger male after noticing his conquest by his side. "Tyson, nice to see you again. And you are...?" He trailed off, eyes casually sweeping over the lean, graceful body of the Chinese teen. His thoughts, however, were anything but casual.

"Rei Kon."

Kai held out his hand politely, still smiling. "I'm--"

"Kai Hiwatari?" Rei blinked, his head tilting slightly in confusion.

"Hmm. Do you know me?" Kai was also curious as to how the boy knew his name. Surely his aunt had not mentioned him? And if she had, what exactly had she **said**? He would have to discuss this with the elderly woman later. Noticing the younger male had not returned his handshake he lowered the appendage to his side.

"I know of you." The tone was indignant.

"And, pre tell, what do you know **of** me?"

"Kai," another voice broke in, and Rei was grateful for the distraction as the ruby eyes swayed to his side to find a smirking Tala, "what have I told you about pestering people?" The blue eyes left Kai, and not giving Kai a chance to reply, spoke to Rei. "I'm sorry about him, he never minds his manners."

"It's all right." Rei said, forcing a small smile. "You must be Tala."

"Now I'm **sure** you must have heard of him." Kai murmured under his breath as he turned his eyes out towards the crowd, but he did manage to catch the glare sent his way.

"Yes, I have actually. Tyson was just telling me this is your school?"

Tala smiled, shook his head. "Not mine yet. It's my mothers. But while she's travelling she leaves me to take care of things. Thankfully she's wise enough not to leave it in Kai's hands. God knows where we'd be then."

Kai ignored the insult and turned back to face his step-brother. "Don't you have people to beg money from?"

"No." Was the simple reply. "Don't you have people to go and try to seduce into your bed?"

Yet again, before Kai could defend himself, a voice squealed his name. "Kai!"

'Fuck me!' Kai thought, but grinned nonetheless as he turned around and was caught in a tight hug. "Aunt Helen." He returned her hug with twice the force, lifting her clear off her feet and spinning her round. He put her back down and pecked her forehead. "God I've missed you."

She playfully swatted his arm. "I see you've met Rei, he'll be staying with me this summer."

"That makes two of us." Kai said softly. "I'd been planning to come by for a while but...well...you understand that **someone** needs to take care of Tala while our parents are gone."

Tala shook his head slightly, repressing a smile. He could have whined, could have forced Kai to remain in the city...but he resisted, knowing that the more time he spent with Rei, the more Rei would be likely to hate him. "Oh brother, I don't see **why** you didn't tell me before...after all I have Lee, and I'm **sure** Tyson could come over a few nights and stay with me."

"I'd be glad to." The bluenette piped up.

"Well, I guess that's settled then. Thank you Tala."

"You're welcome Kai."

Helen turned to Rei and threw him a wink. "I'll come by and see you later." She promised, waving at someone behind the teens and hurrying off. Conversation was stilted for a moment, and after seeing the smug smirk Tala shot him, Kai started a new one.

"I read your manifesto." He remarked, and Tala nodded his head.

"Me too. Tyson, could I speak to you for a moment? Privately?"

Tyson nodded and the two teens departed, leaving Kai and Rei alone. "You did?" Rei questioned, hiding his shaking hands in his pockets.

"Hmm." Kai nodded, folding his own hands behind his back. "I must admit, I found it rather appalling."

"That's strange, most people praise me for it."

"Most people are morons." Kai retorted mildly. "Who are you to criticise something you've never experienced?"

"I wasn't critisising anything." Rei argued vehemently. "I just don't believe people should experience the act of love until they are in love, and people our age aren't mature enough to feel such emotions yet."

Kai wondered whether or not he should ask about plain fucking, but decided against it. "Aren't we?"

"Well take you for example, you've slept with many men. Have any of them made you happier?"

"Are you a homophobe?"

"N-no!" Rei sputtered, cheeks flushing a dull red.

Dismissing his earlier question he pursued a new one. "And how do you know I've been with many men?"

"A friend wrote me. But why do you sound so surprised? It's true, isn't it?"

"If you say so." Kai returned coolly. "But perhaps you should try getting to know a person before judging them based on some bullshit gossip."

"...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Rei apologised sincerely. "But you still haven't answered the question."

"Who the hell is taking time to write you letters spreading rumours about me?" Kai asked, his voice betraying a little of his anger -but enough to make Rei feel guilty- as he thought over the possibilities. He wondered for a moment if it had been Tala, but quickly tossed that thought out the window. Tala hadn't even heard of Rei, and it would take a while for a letter to reach the Chinese teen. He and Tala had only made the bet that morning...Tala couldn't possibly have done this...could he?

"It isn't really important." Rei replied, breaking the bluenette's train of thought and chewing his lower lip nervously as he saw the anger flickering amidst the flames of the crimson eyes.

"You're right, it isn't important. I guess we're not going to be friends." Shrugging, Kai turned to leave. He almost smirked then he felt a hand grab his arm and Rei's soft voice floating across the low murmur of discussion in the room.

"Why are you being so dramatic?"

Kai snapped around, slapping Rei's hand away from his arm as he fixed the younger male with a chilling glare. "Not that you know anything about me, Mr Kon, but I've got a lot of problems, and I'm trying to deal with them. The last thing I need is to listen to you judge me because of some shit rumours someone has been spreading about me behind my back. I don't have to deal with it."

Taken aback by the pain filled words Rei lifted his hands defensively, lowering his eyes to the ground. "I said I was sorry." He muttered. He waited a moment, then asked, "Maybe we could start over? I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot. I'm Rei."

Kai smiled slightly, eyes softening. "Kai Hiwatari." This time, Rei shook his hand when he offered it. Before Rei could break the handshake Kai simply couldn't help himself, "So tell me Rei, I'm curious, seeing as how you've never had sex, do you jerk-off? Or are you against that too?"

Rei, a disgusted look on his face, whisked his hand away from Kai and turned to leave. Before he could get far, the bluenette spoke once more.

"Nice."

Rei snapped around, glaring at the smirking teen. "Are you always this offensive to people on a first encounter?"

"I was just being honest, you have a nice ass."

Rei stormed off, followed by Kai's chuckle as he disappeared into the crowd, though he heard his final words.

"Was it something I said?"

-

"Hiro was mentioning you're also going to be attending Oakwood, on a scholarship." Tala said to Tyson as they reclined in one of the many dorm rooms in Oakwood Music School.

Tyson nodded, smiling. "Yeah. Cello."

Tala smiled politely and began to think. "That's nice." Who did he know who was a talented Cello player? Someone who he knew Hiro would disapprove of? Kai was too busy to repay Tyson, so he'd have to do it himself. "You know, I think I know someone who might be interested in tutoring you, you know, he's been playing all his life. I understand you only started playing rceently."

"Really? That would be awesome Tala!"

"I know Tyson, I know."

Due to his excitement, Tyson missed the malicious flash of Tala's smile, and as they got to their feet, he hugged the leaner teen. "Thanks Tala. You're my best friend."

-

"Nice to see you join me." Kai murmured, taking a sip of his drink.

"We always meet here, don't we?" Tala responded, leaning against the balcony railing. "How did things go with Rei?"

"Quite well, actually." Kai smirked. "And with Tyson?"

"I think things will start falling into place. Who will it be tonight?"

Kai shrugged and put his drink down, gazing down at the dancing people with disinterest. "It's all the same to me, Tala." Absently he picked a flower from the vase beside him and twirled it between his fingers. "How about you? Which of the twins will you be taking into your bed tonight?"

After his speech Tala had been swept away to speak to the pair of boys, as their father was a generous donator to the school. Kai had noticed from his position on the balcony Tala's experienced blue eyes sweeping over them judgingly. What he hadn't noticed, however, was which of the pair his brother had chosen for a bedmate.

"Why not them both?" Tala smirked. "It would be a nice challenge."

Kai chuckled, shaking his head. "Didn't I satisfy you enough earlier?"

Tala ignored the remark. "And how will you chose, dearest brother?"

Kai kept his eyes focused on the people below them. "Whoever picks up the flower is the one I will take to bed."

Tala waved his hand magnamoniously to the crowd. "Feel free." He invited.

With a flick of Kai's wrist the flower was gone, floating down amidst the dancing bodies. A young girl broke away from her partner and bent down to retreive the white rose, then glanced up and saw Kai. She smiled.

Tala scoffed. "Oh, **this** will be difficult!" He muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Then who do you suggest?"

Sighing, Tala looked around the ballroom, pausing on a figure surrounded by women. He tilted his head and pointed. "Him."

Kai leant close and pecked his ste-brother's forehead. "Thank you Tala."

"I know how much you like bringing them out of the closet Kai." The redhead shrugged.

"You will excuse me, won't you? You know I hate to keep people waiting."

Chuckling, Tala watched as Kai walked off, picking up the bluenette's forsaken glass and downing the rest of the amber liquid inside. He put it back down and then walked off in the direction Kai had gone, planning his seperate meetings with the twins.


End file.
